


Sorsforgató

by Duszt_Borbala



Category: Magyar youtuberek, TheVR, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Erdély, F/M, M/M, Pisti olykor túl cuki, colitis ulcerosa, de részeg Pisti is cute Pisti, kézis!Jani, lesz szex is nyugi, ne igyatok gyógyszerre, no youtube, túl a kappapride-on, uke!Jani
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duszt_Borbala/pseuds/Duszt_Borbala
Summary: "Elszédít, megbénít ez a sötét sorsforgató." (AWS)Vékony a határ barátság és minden más sokkalta több között. Mikor fordítja ki a sors a világot magából, hogy minden a feje tetejére álljon? Mikor lesz több? Mikor kéne megálljt parancsolni?





	Sorsforgató

Még mindig fel tudom idézni milyen volt vele először találkozni. Harmadikosok voltunk. Az őszi szünet utáni első nap, mindenki fel volt tüzelve, hogy újra láthatja a másikat, hangosak voltunk, mert mindenki egymás szavába vágva akarta mondani a saját élményeit, magasi ívből tojva a másikéra, mert az övé úgyis érdekesebb. Az se érdekelt minket, hogy becsengettek és jött a tanár. Ugyanúgy folytattuk, senki sem ült a helyén, mert hát kit érdekel a matek?

De amikor észrevettük, hogy egy tök idegen gyerek ballag a tanár mellett, kicsit mindannyian megálltunk a beszédben. Persze nem sokáig, mert utána jött a „ki ez?”, „te tudod ki ez?”, „Edina, ismered a srácot?”, „Pisti, hallod, láttad már ezt a gyereket?” hullám. De senki sem tudta kit hozott Eszti néni. Valami fura srác, vastag fekete keretes szemüvegben, fekete hajjal, farmerban és szürke pulcsiban, ennyit tudtunk róla.

– Gyerekek! Csend legyen, menjetek a helyetekre! – Hangja betöltötte a termet, mindenki a helyére iszkolt, de a morajlás még egy-két percig folytatódott. Mindenki kérdezte a másikat, hogy vajon ki ez a gyerek. Új? Mit keres itt? Miért jött?  
Amikor teljes csend lett Eszti néni beigazolta, amire gondoltunk. Új gyerek. Új osztálytárs. Úgy éreztem magam, mintha közhelyes filmben lennék, jön az új gyerek, mert ideköltöztek vagy valami hasonló hülyeség.

– Sziasztok! Janinak hívnak – mondta halkan.  
Nem is figyeltem rá igazán. Nem is érdekelt, úgy voltam vele, hogy vagy beilleszkedik vagy ő lesz az új bénánk és majd szívatjuk Andrissal meg Gerivel.

Valahogy eltelt a matek, a következő óránk pedig tesi volt. Az állandó felmentésem miatt én csak letelepedtem a padra Eszti néni mellé, ahogy azelőtt is mindig, de ezúttal nem egyedül ültem, mert újdonsült osztálytársam, Jani is ott volt. Nem hozott magával tesicuccot, ez volt az első napja, még órarendje sem volt, teljesen belecsöppent a közepébe. Megsajnáltam, leírtam neki az órarendet, meg képbe hoztam, hogy miből merre vagyunk, mire figyeljen, ilyenek. Aztán valahogy a téma teljesen másfelé ment el és kiderült, hogy mennyire egyezik az ízlésünk. Mind zenei, mind hobbi szinten. Nem volt többé megállás. Az új gyerek két napon belül már nem is volt olyan új.

Mást hittem. Azt hittem, hogy nem leszünk jóban. Nemhogy jóban nem leszünk, egyenesen közönyös lesz számomra. Aha. Elhitted, Pisti...

Nem kellett sok idő, hogy elválaszthatatlanok legyünk. Először csak haverok, majd padtársak, barátok, s legjobb barátok.

Az osztály is megkedvelte. Mire elballagtunk már mindenki teljesen elfelejtette, hogy Jani később jött hozzánk. Egy szerető közösség tagja, középpontja lett. Mint, amire mindig vágyott.

Így esett meg, hogy általános után egy gimiben kötöttünk ki sokan, szinte az egész osztály. Voltak különcök persze, akik szakközépbe, szakiskolába, elit gimnáziumba jelentkeztek, de a csapat jelentős része ugyanoda ment. Persze nem mindenki egy osztályba. Mi Janival nyelvi előkészítőre jelentkeztünk, ide csak Barbit és Lillát vették fel még mellettünk, de Andris és Geri is jelentkeztek, akik végül általános szakon kötöttek ki. Luca, Barna, Ági és Kristóf humánra mentek. Amit sajnáltunk az Niki volt, aki Pestre ment, s így a csapatunk ötödik tagja, illetve az egyetlen lány tagja megszűnt létezni.

Mindenki teljesen be volt parázva, amikor elindult az első középiskolai évünk. Jani is, én meg leszartam, mert úgy voltam vele, hogy mi baj lehet?

Nyilván ekkor még nem tudtam, hogy kurva sokat kell tanulni, a seggemen jön majd ki az angol és elfelejtek magyarul.

Nem jött rosszul a tudás, de sokkal kevesebb idő jutott _tényleg hasznosan használni_ , mint csak magolva a szavakat, tételeket.

Általában nálam tanultunk, mert Jani nem szeretett otthon lenni. A szülei folyamatosan veszekedtek. Így leginkább nálunk voltunk, anyámék már rendesen családtagként kezelték. Volt egy lányuk meg két fiúk.

A nővérem is elfogadta Janit nagyon hamar, hisz mellettem nőtt fel, együtt lettünk kamaszok. Sokszor maradt egész hétvégén. A szülei nem igazán keresték, tudták, hogy itt van, jó helyen van, de alapvetően „azt csinálsz, amit akarsz” neveléssel álltak folyamatosan hozzá. Talán akkor egyszer törődtek vele, amikor harmadikban megengedték neki a suliváltást, de egyébként sosem mondta, hogy nem engednék, hogy itt töltse a hétvégét, elutazzon velünk, vagy bármi.

Amire szüksége volt megkapta, amit akart megtehette, odament ahova csak szeretett volna, sokszor még csak szólnia se kellett.

Jani egészen 11 éves kora óta járt velünk nyaralni a Balatonhoz. Minden időnket közösen töltöttük. Együtt tanultunk, aztán ha végeztünk a tanulással nekiálltunk játszani. Ha véletlenül otthon volt, akkor online játszottunk, vagy ha nem is játszottunk akkor is beszéltünk discordon vagy telefonon.

Jani volt az egyetlen, aki mindig tudott mindent. Azt, hogy anyuék milyen keveset vannak otthon, hogy miért kell dokihoz járnom, hogy miért van állandó felmentésem tesiből. Ott volt az első száll cigimnél, az első csókomnál... talán túlságosan összenőttünk. Mindig is több volt, mint barát, csak nagyon sokáig nem vettem észre. Egészen addig a napig.

Tizedikesek voltunk. Izgatottak az osztálykirándulás miatt.

Persze akkor is nálam dekkolt. Hazament suli után, hogy azután nem sokkal megjelenjen a cuccaival, mert ő bizony egy perccel sem bírja tovább a szüleinél és szeretne tőlem indulni holnap. Nekem nem volt kifogásom ellene. Anyáék nem is voltak otthon, hogy beleszóljanak, de amúgy sosem tették. Mindig készségesen tanultunk mind a ketten és jól viselkedtünk, sosem volt ránk panasz, így nem bánták, ha hétközben is maradt Jani. Sosem volt bajuk azzal, ha ott volt. És elég sokat volt ott.

Már meg se lepődtem, amikor csak úgy bejött a szobámba. A táskáját bevágta a sarokba, ő pedig az ágyra vetődött.

– Ezúttal mi történt?

– Szokásos – legyintett. – Mivel játszol?

– AC, de codozhatunk, ha gondolod.

– Most nincs kedvem.

– Akkor mit csináljunk?

– Összepakoltál holnapra?

– Nagyjából.

– Mit kell még elraknod? – kérdezte halkan. Szemüvege mellette pihent a nagy ágyon, ő pedig eltakarta karjával a szemét. Egy pár pillanatig azon tűnődtem, hogy vajon miért csinálja ezt, de hamar száműztem a gondolatot, amikor a kontroller rezegni kezdett a kezemben, hogy tudatomra adja még játékban vagyok és meg fognak baszni, ha nem játszom tovább vagy lépek ki. Gyorsan mentettem, kiléptem a játékból és kinyomtam a konzolt. Arrébb tuszkoltam Janit és ledőltem mellé. Csendben feküdtünk, csak a légzésünket lehetett hallani meg a gépem ventilátorát. Az egész nem tart tovább egy-két percnél, mert Jani újra megkérdezte, hogy mit nem raktam még el.

– A Vitát. Meg.. Gabi bá vajon idén is átnézi a táskákat?

– Nemtom. Miért? – kérdezte, s közben felkönyökölt.

– Faternak a dolgozószobájában van egy csomó pia. Akarok valamit csórni.

– Inni akarsz?

– Mindenki inni fog.

– Akkor neked is kell? Nekem is kell? – szegezte nekem a kérdést. Hangja aggódó volt. – Pisti, a gyógyszer...

– Szarok a gyógyszerre – mondtam egyszerűen. – Szerinted Réka nem iszik?

– Jó, de Réka...

– Vérnyomáscsökkentőt szed.

– Nem is tudtam – mondta és eltátotta a száját is közben.

– Lényegtelen. Lemegyek és hozok valami piát, ha akarsz jössz, ha nem, hát nem – mondtam, miközben felálltam az ágyról.

Persze utánam szaladt. Még a lépcsőhöz sem értem el, de már a nyomomban volt.

– Bocsi – mondta hallkan. – Az egész annyira közhelyes. Apudnak van egy bárszekrénye, onnan elveszel valami drága piát, elvisszük magunkkal, berúgunk, üvegezünk, mindenki smárol mindenkivel, stb. Igazából nem is akarok menni.

– Mi ütött beléd? Hívjam anyámat? Biztos tud adni valamit a menstruációs panaszaidra. Vagy esetleg meg is vizsgálhatja az újonnan nőtt méhedet.

– Hülye! Csak nincs kedvem ehhez az egészhez – mondja sóhajtva.

– Milyen egészhez?

– Én... csak... – mondta megint nagyon halkan, lehajtott fejjel. A vállára tettem a kezem, egyből rám emelte a tekintetét. A szemében valami ismeretlen érzést láttam. Nem bírtam felismerni. – Én még sosem ittam – mondta halkan. _Én sem_ , gondoltam, de nem szóltam semmit. A torkomon akadtak a szavak.– Nem is csókolóztam – folytatta. – Az összes közöm a lányokhoz annyi, hogy amikor megyek edzésre szoktak köszönni. Ők akkor szoktak elmenni. Ja meg persze az osztályban a lányok, akik tudják a nevem.

– Jaj, már mert azt hiszed nekem több közöm van a lányokhoz? Az összes kapcsolatom a lányokkal annyi, mint neked, plusz Réka néha megölel, főleg olyankor, amikor megcsinálok valamit a gépén, amit elcseszett...

– Azt hittem...

– Mit? Hogy titokban vagy egy háremem? – kérdeztem röhögve. – Mikor csajozzak, mikor állandóan veled vagyok és vagy játszunk vagy tanulunk?

– Igaz. – Elvigyorodott. – De hülye vagyok.

– Egy komplett idióta, drága barátom – válaszoltam drámaian. – Na, gyere már! Kell valami pia holnapra – mondom kicsit halkabban.

Úgy éreztem magam, mint egy betörő, pedig szabad bejárásunk volt a lakásban mindenhova, még apa irodájába is. Nem tudom, hogy túl naiv volt, hogy elhitte nem tudunk az alkoholmennyiségről, ami ott van vagy csak szimplán bízott abban, hogyha tudunk is róla, akkor nem fogunk hozzányúlni, hisz nem nekünk való. Mindenesetre könnyen be tudtunk menni, lenyomtam a kilincset és már nyitva is volt az ajtó. Apu irodája úgy nézett ki, mint egy régi filmben. Bőrfotelek, könyvespolcok, minden fafelület egyforma volt és még hamutartók is voltak.

A bárszekrényhez mentünk, mert persze az is volt. Nem maradhatott ki a hangulatból. És ezáltal, akkor már legyen is megtöltve mindenféle dologgal. És volt is benne minden. Bor, vodka, whisky, rum...

– Mit igyunk? – fordultam oda Janihoz.

– Úgy nézek ki, mint aki ért hozzá?

– Csak bökj már valamire!

– Akkor ez. – Kivett egy üveg vodkát. – Azt se tudom mi ez.

– Vodka. Viszünk még bort meg rumot – mondtam, miközben kivettem az üvegeket.

– Azokban a közhelyes filmekben mindig whiskyt isznak.

– Mi pont azért nem fogunk azt inni. – Rákacsintottam, megragadtam a karját és kihúztam a szobából.

A zsákmányolt üvegek miatt rohadtul vártam a holnapot. Még a hosszú buszút miatt is izgatott voltam.

Elraktam az üvegeket meg a Vitát és ezzel késznek éreztem magam a másnapra. Nyilván nem tudtam, hogy mi vár rám a nap további részében. Alvás volt tervben. Volt...

Nem fognám Janira, de elég kiszámíthatatlan mellette az élet. Nem azt mondom, hogy velem olyan hű, de egyszerű, de sosem tudtam mikor fordul vissza útközben, hogy mégsem megy haza, itt marad, vagy hív fel, hogy most azonnal menjek ki vele valamerre, mert megbolondul az otthoniaktól. Nem, egyáltalán nem volt vele könnyű. Egy hullámvasút volt. De minden pillanatát imádtam, még akkor is, a büdös életben nem mertem felülni egy igazi hullámvasútra se.

Hamar kellett volna elaludnunk, de valahogy átjátszottuk az estét és fel se tűnt csak a hajnali fél négyes ébresztő döbbentett rá mindkettőnket arra, hogy itt bizony tömör szopás lesz. Vagy buszon alvás. Persze az utóbbi lett. Majdnem az egész 10 órás utat átaludtuk. 

Amikor odaértünk még picit álmosak voltunk, de izgatottan foglaltuk el a szállásunk.

Aznap már semmit nem csináltunk. Bevetettük magunkat a szobáinkba és úgy csináltunk, mintha élnénk. Persze, hogy nem volt kedvünk semmihez, egy ilyen hosszú út eléggé ki tud venni az emberből nem kis darabokat.

Egy koli szerű épület volt, ahova elszállásoltak. Nagy szobákkal, francia és egyszemélyes ágyakkal egyaránt. Így esett meg, hogy heten voltunk a szobában. Én és Jani illetve Bence az osztályból és Andris, Geri, Miki és Csabi a C-ből.

Két francia ágy volt. Azonnal rácuccoltam az egyikre, de rá kellett hamar jönnöm, hogy bizony nem egyedül fogok rajta aludni.

– Jani, te alszol velem, mielőtt ezek a mocskos buzik megpróbálnak megerőszakolni álmomban – mondtam röhögve. _Mert ha veled kell egy ágyban aludnom az nem zavar, azt már megszoktam, azt szeretem._

– Ezek szerint engem vagy nem tekintesz hím neműnek – mondta lassan kifújva a levegőt. – Vagy pont te magad vagy a _mocskos buzi._ – Hozzam vágott egy párnát.

– Kit is kellett ölelgetni, amikor vihar volt, mert félt? Ki bújt mint egy csecsemő? – Odavágtam én is egy párnát, de közben teljesen megbántam a szavaim. Jani csak tovább ütögetett, a többiek meg röhögtek, de láttam az arcán a sértődöttséget. Nyilván teljesen jogosan.

Nem értettem, s még mindig nem értem, hogy miért nem vágott vissza valamivel, bármivel. Játszott, mintha az egész csak szívatás lenne, nem pedig a múlt egy valós darabja.

Azon az estén nem szólt hozzám többet. Az ágyban elfordult, nem kereste a társaságom, nem bújt a hátamhoz, mint mindig szokott. Csak feküdt ott, mint egy darab fa.

Talán túl sokáig győzködtem magam, hogy csináljak valamit. De végül lassan megmozdultam, s ezúttal én bújtam az ő hátához és karoltam át szótlanul.

Még éreztem az apró érintést, ahogy hozzámér, mintha csak ellenőrizné, hogy valóban ott vagyok-e, valóban én vagyok-e, de aztán elnyomott az álom. A kimaradt éjszakai alvás miatt szinte álmok nélkül aludtam. Csak lebegtem egy jóleső, meleg ködben.

**Author's Note:**

> Like, komment, feliratkozás meg ilyenek mehetnek bőszen. Videó nem, de tartalom lesz.


End file.
